I am Number Ten
by Call me Peeves
Summary: Percy Jackson is number Ten. What happens when she goes to camp. What happens when she is reunited with the other Lorics on Earth. Watch as she fights monsters, Mogs and Titans. Fem!Percy. Rated T cause I'm paranoid.


**So I wrote this story a while ago and I just decided to post it now. Not super sure how I feel about it and it's diffidently not the best, but tell me what you think because I'm not sure if I want to continue this or just leave it as it is.**

* * *

Chapter One

The story of Persephone Jackson is a long and tiring one. It crosses many different beliefs and religions. If you take offence to any of this, I suggest you stop reading now. Now, as I was saying, Percy Jackson. It's complicated and slightly hard to understand. But, of course, I'm going to tell you anyway. I just thought I should warn you of what's to come. Let's start at the beginning, shall we?

I'll start with before it got complicated: Percy was born on August 18th. Um...that's the only not complicated thing in her story. You better start paying close attention now. You won't be able to understand at all if you miss anything.

Sally Jackson was Loric. She was born on Lorien and she died on Lorien after the attack of the Mogadorians. She fought her hardest but in the end, she fell. Along with everyone she knew and everyone she loved. Well, everyone except for her daughter.

Her beloved daughter, Persephone Jackson. No one knew who the father was. No one but few, that is.

You see, Sally had taken a trip to Earth. It took one year to get there and one year to get back. She also stayed there for two years, so all in all, she was gone for four years. During the second year, just before she was meant to leave, she met Poseidon, god of the seas. They had an affair. Nine months later, on a spaceship with five others on board, she gave birth to a healthy baby girl.

* * *

I was six when the Mogs attacked Lorien. I could always remember my mother's battle hardened face as she told Clarissa, my Cêpan, to take me and run.

Clarissa had listened, too. No mater how much I protested, she kept us moving. I had no idea where we were going, but Clarissa seemed to. When we finally got to the mystery place, there was already many people there. Nine kids, all around my age, and ten adults, one many years older than the rest. I recognized the older woman as an elder.

The elder seemed to sigh in relief when she saw us "And that would make ten of you." she said.

She then proceeded to place a Loric charm on all of us (meaning all the kids). She gave us numbers. She gave us chests. She gave us pendants. And she gave us instructions.

We then boarded the ship that would take us to Earth, my Chimaera, Pepper (she's grey, black and white), following behind us. When it landed, a year later, we all went our separate ways. I knew that I wouldn't see any of them for another ten years, at least. I was seven by then.

I am number Ten. I am a Loric demigod, daughter of Poseidon. I had one hell of a messed up life ahead of me.

* * *

When I was twelve, Clarissa and I were staying in New York. Clarissa sent me to Yancy Academy. I really hated it there, but at least I made one friend. His name was Grover Underwood. At the time, I was using my real name. I hadn't used it before so I knew the Mogs would recognized it.

Halfway through the year, I was attacked by a fury, one of Hades' torturers. I spent the next half of the year thinking I was going mad. I soon realized the Mr Brunner and Grover must have something to do with the supernatural world after I heard them talking about me and Kindly Ones, AKA Furies. It seemed that they were using the Mist over everyone else to convince me that it didn't happen.

In the end of that little adventure, Grover ended up going on the same bus as me (someone say stalker). We saw the fates, they cut a thread, I ditched Grover at the station, Clarissa and I went to Montauk Beach. Grover found us, the Minotaur chased us, Clarissa was taken hostage by Hades and I killed the Minotaur. I was knocked unconscious and when I woke up I was introduced to Camp Half-Blood. I met Annabeth and Chrion and I found out Grover was a satyr.

A few days later, Poseidon claimed me as his daughter, even though I already knew. Annabeth started to ignore me and she started to become cold around me. After another few days, Mr D (AKA Dionysus, the god of Wine) and Chiron granted me a quest to retrieve Zeus' stolen master bolt. I chose Annabeth and Grover to come with me. The Oracle gave me a prophecy. I saw five of the kids I remembered from the spaceship in the green smoke from the mummy. I could remember their numbers. There was Four (a boy), Six (a girl), Seven (another girl), Eight (another guy), and Nine (also a guy). I didn't know how I knew who they were. The Oracle must have been tapping into my subconscious memories of them. They all looked the same as the last time I saw them (almost five years ago). Well, almost the same. The all had one round scar with one dot in the middle on their right ankles. The Loric symbol for One. I had it too. I got it two years ago, when Number One died. It still brought tears to my eyes, sometimes.

Four opened his mouth to speak in the Oracle's raspy voice "You shall go west and face the god who has turned."

Six opened her mouth and spoke in the same raspy voice "You shall find what was stolen and see it safe returned."

Seven opened her mouth and continued "You shall develop the skill of light and fire."

This time, Eight spoke "You shall be betrayed by someone you barley know."

And it was Nine who gave the worst line of all "And the death of a friend will leave you marked, in the end."

When I went downstairs, I told Chiron everything the Oracle said. I didn't know why but it seemed important. After that, I left to go pack. The next morning, Chiron stood on Half-Blood Hill to send us off. He held me back for a minute, said he wanted to give me something. This 'something' turn out to be extremely useful for the rest of my life. He gave me a sword from my father. It's name was Riptide. It was made out of Loralite, just like my Loric pendant with my number on it. He said I could never lose it. He said that if I did, it would always return to me.

Always. Thank the gods for always. I would have lost the sword a thousand times over if it weren't for always.

I examined the light blue blade in awe. The light glinting on the edges told me it was a lot sharper than it looked, and probably sharper than any other blade on Earth. It was three feet long. "Thank you, Chiron." I breathed, my eyes still on the blade.

He chuckled "Don't thank me," he said as I strapped the scabbard to my waist. "You father gave that to me many years ago. He said to give it to the right person. I know now that that person is you. However, I do not know what the stone is. Would you happen to?"

I hesitated before responding "Um," I said "Yeah. It's very rare and called Loralite. You probably can't find it anywhere on earth."

He nodded, looking thoughtful. I didn't think I liked that expression on him. It could spell trouble for me. I put the gleaming sword in it's scabbard. I bid Chiron farewell and walk down the hill to the van where Annabeth and Grover were waiting for me. Grover, the wolds first flying goat-boy with those sneaker Luke gave him. Annabeth, Athena's most brilliant kid. I knew we would get through this quest alive. At the time, I didn't know what the Oracle meant when she said 'the death of a friend' but I wasn't really worried.

But that was at the time.

* * *

I should have known what the Oracle meant when she said 'will leave you marked, in the end'. I should have known that she meant number two. After the quest, I was back in my cabin at camp Half-Blood when a searing pain went through my ankle. I knew what it was immediately. It was the same thing that happened two years ago when One died. Now two was dead, too. I was crying, from the pain in my ankle and from the fact that another one of us was dead. Now we knew the Mogs had come to Earth for sure. We had been hopping against hope that One had only died by accident. But apparently, it was all false hope, it didn't do any good in the end.

I was sobbing, heart broken sobs. I heard someone come in, they were trying to calm me down. They were asking me what was wrong, telling me to try to quiet down. But I couldn't. I heard the door slam open again. The person beside me looked up at the same time I did. I realized that the person kneeling beside me was Annabeth. I must have woken her up. I probably woke the entire camp, by now.

"Percy!" I recognized that voice as Grover's "Percy, are you okay?" His voice now had a tinge of panic in it. He's eyes were wild as they stared from my ankle to my hands. My hands? Why was he staring at my hands? I looked over at Annabeth to see her face illuminated by a faint glow, growing steadily brighter. She was also staring at my hands. Why in Hades' name were everyone staring at my hands? I looked down at my hands and gasped. My hands were glowing. Oh, crap.

"Call Clarissa." I ordered, or tried to order. It came out more like a whimper. Annabeth and Grover stood still, staring at my ankle. I didn't look. I didn't need to. I knew what it looked like. The skin would be bubbling, burning, and then, when it settled down, it would reveal a symbol. I really didn't need to see that again. "Go!" I said, more strongly than before. Grover scrambled to his feet and fled out the door, presumably to the Big House. Annabeth stayed with me though and for that I was grateful, but I knew she was going to asked questions. I couldn't lie to her, she would know if I did. I was going to have to tell her the truth.

And I did, too. But not until Grover was back, I didn't want to have to explain it twice. I told Grover and Annabeth everything. When Clarissa came, they stayed with me as I told her what happened. She was both delighted and mournful. She said that I had unlocked a Legacy, but Two was dead. She knew that if Two was dead, her Cêpan most likely was too. Clarissa had been friends with him when they were on Lorien. She would miss him. She said that when I come home we would start the more supernatural training. We had been doing mostly physical training so far, you know, self defence training, sword fighting, things like that. We would start working on my telekinesis and my control over my Lumen, the legacy I had just unlocked.

"You know," said Clarissa in a thoughtful tone "Most of the Garde don't get their legacies until they're at least fourteen. You're only twelve."

"It's only a two year difference," I said "It can't be that big of a deal."

"I don't know." responded Clarissa "You'd be surprise on what people consider a big deal."

"Maybe it has something to do with the fact that she has godly blood." said Annabeth, ever the Athena poster child "Speed up the development of her powers."

Clarissa seemed to consider this "Maybe," she said "At this point, anything is a possibility."

Grover sat, slightly awkwardly, beside Annabeth. He seemed to be trying not to be noticed, rather unsuccessfully.

Ever since then, Annabeth and Grover have been my best friends. I would trust them both with my life, and I have, on several occasions. I never regretted it.

A few weeks later, Luke, a son of Hermes, turned traitor. The whole prophesy came true. He tried to kill me, but I survived, of course. He gave some big monologue before he left. Something about Kronus rising again. Great, more enemies. Fun.

* * *

 **Like I said, I don't know if I'm going to continue this or not, and I haven't read either book in a while, but anyway. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think.**

 **~Peeves**


End file.
